Never
by GinRyu-chan
Summary: It all started with a discovery...then a war...and finally, all that remained was the planet...but was that all that was left? A story of Tougenkyo and Son Goku's birth.


Never

Yo~! I've seen so many fics where Tougenkyou is our past...well, this time, it's our future!! Can't say this is AU, though I had to alter-some things like how Goku came to posses his weapon (no idea how he got it in the anime/manga, but I do know it's origin in the original novel, but hey, if Ginkaku and Kinkaku can go from ugly demons to kawaii little boys, and Kougaiji can go from a fire-breathing brat that turns into Kanzeon's assistant later on to a bishonen, I really doubt my change is too significant). Anyways...shameless ad time!

_Hanrin Gakuen (also known as Half-Moon Academy), is a school like most others.  
  
It has students, teachers, and...powerful secrets. This school educates both humans and demons, and its aim is to create harmony between the two races. The humans, of course, have no knowledge of this.  
  
This will all be jeopardized when the principal brings a strange young man into the school._

If anyone's interested in joining, click the need an account on Yahoo though, cause the actual role-playing is done on a Yahoo Group through a series of posts, but all the info is on the site...and I've become so desperate for applications as to put a shameless ad in my fic!! And before anyone asks, no I did not write this fic just to put an ad in it. Oh, and for the people who have read the latest chapter of Healing, just so you know, this isn't the one-shot I had mentioned before, no, that one still has some plot chasms to fill.

* * *

_Year 6000 AD... _

"This new power source will make a new mark in technology as we know it. It can do twice the job any fuel on this planet can do, with half the resources and pollution! I present to you, ladies and gentlemen, the greatest technical advance since forever! eMiNeNCe!"

And a large influence it was...

_Year 6000 EE [Eminence Era]..._

**April 22th, 6000  
Dear Journal,**

**I'm running out of solutions...it seems like there's nothing else I can do. Am I the only one seeing the problems? Am I the only one seeing the growing power and corruption growing within those countries? I've addressed this to the government, but they're so busy minding their own wealth, that they don't care...but they know...oh, trust me, they know, but they want to stay on the good side of those who are stronger...even animals have more courage. Maybe those 'leaders' shouldn't have evolved...at least that way they wouldn't be so useless.**

  
**June 14th, 6000  
Dear Journal,**

**It's summer...and I am yet again reminded of the stories about how it's warmer then winter, with it's bright sunlight, cool waters and fresh summer breezes. Funny, it doesn't seem any different from winter...dry, warm and completely controlled, if I didn't know better, I'd say that warm summers are no more than fairytales, just like snow...but I highly doubt 'fairytales' are written in history text books. Still no luck with convincing people...not even the civilians seem to notice the growing corruption anymore. Idiots, idiots the whole lot of them. **

  
**September 30th, 6000  
Dear Journal,**

**Well, guess what? I was right, the first attack has been made against our country, and the old farts are panicking like no tomorrow. I'd like to step up to them and say 'I told you so' but not only would that be highly immature, they probably couldn't hear me anyways, too busy panicking. To imagine, they actually thought that if they did nothing, they would not be included in this mess, hah! Fat chance. Now they're preparing their extremely outdated robot army...I feel so~ protected. Maybe I should start digging my grave now?**

  
**December 25th, 6000  
Dear Journal,**

**It's Christmas...a special time when families and friends get together, give presents, decorate trees, get gifts and get drunk. Then, after midnight, it's Boxing Day, when presents are opened, and people who were drunk get hung-over. What am I doing? Let me tell you, I'm sitting on a completely unhygienic bus, along with many others, waiting to be sent to this camp so we can be trained for battle, it's not quite as bad as I thought...at least it's better than having alcohol forced down your throat by crazy, overly drunk cousins who think you have no life, or having to deal with hung-over, cranky cousins who still think you have no life. Why are we being sent you asked? Well, since I didn't want to kill my eyes writing last night, you wouldn't have known that the power went out. Obviously, the enemy used a new kind of weapon...wiping out everything running on eMiNeNCe...that name is a pain to write. Anyways...almost everything runs on eMiNeNCe, computers, cars, yes, even way outdated robots. Good thing you're a book and I write in pencil, at least those things don't run on eMiNeNCe. Can you guess what I'll be doing come tomorrow? I'll be working my ass off over something I've warned those idiots time and time again will happen.**

  
**January 1st****, 6001  
Dear Journal,**

**New Years, I finally met someone who can see. Dr. ****Gakusha Kozue, finally someone who can relate to the insanity of corruption. The world is dying...I look at the battle field, and do you know what I see? Nothing. Pollution is solved, and what happens? World War Four, this time, even more deadly than before. Everything is being destroyed, everything except the planet...before you know it, all we'll have is the planet. No sky, no sea and no nature. This has to end...and it has to end now...**

  
**January 1st, 6004  
Dear Journal,**

**Comment on the blood stains or the chicken-****scratch writing, and I will be forced to burn you. Sorry this entry took so long...couldn't risk what we (Dr. Gakusha and I) were doing getting out to anyone. You know, I just noticed something, I've been talking to you, like, talking, talking to you! It's finished, new hope, new light. had to start it up myself...dr. g (as i've been prone to call him) couldn't live to see it. it's been a year, a year of hard labour working on this piece of junk, and it's finally done. no one here will live...it's too late...way too late...children are dead, those that aren't, are tainted with vengeance...it's over for us but a new world shall be born, else where. new life will begin as we whither away from what we have done to ourselves, on a dying earth. why then am i still writing! dang...can't even make proper question marks...anyways, i'm writing, because hey, i've already dubbed myself insane, why not go through with it all the way? Farewell. oh, and did i mention the that eminence crap is completely toxic?**

~ * ~

Pale eyes opened as she stared at the rock where it all started. She let her hand rest on the rock, even now, she can feel the power pulsating off it. It was hard to imagine...Tougenkyou was born from this rock, and this rock, was born from technology. She leaned her forehead on the rock, smiling. It was ironic, it was born from technology...but it was as alive as anything else, and the world, and the people in it, are alive too. She was the purest being here...completely devoid of any kind of negativity. If anything were to happen to this world, she would take back the sutra and create a new one...just incase history repeats itself. She sighed, due to her purity, no one else could see her...not even the gods sometimes she wondered why she had a name if she could never use it.

She smiled, her loneliness was drawing to an end, tonight, her child will be born. The essence of the rock, will give him a physical form, and everything else, but the essence she's been feeding into this rock for the past months, will serve as his feelings and give him life. "Soon my child...soon."

~ * ~ 

Woman's POV

I watched in awe as the moon rose and shimmered like the sun, perhaps it was the darkness surrounding it that created that illusion, but that was not what had me standing there in awe. No, the scenery completely pales the the lone figure watching it. Floating up to the rock's top, I landed soundlessly, not even stirring the dust, but all the same, my present was not missed. The child turned around and looked at me with the most beautiful golden eyes I have ever seen, and those eyes are looking straight **at** me, instead of straight **through** me!

I kneeled down and lightly petted his hair, as if seeing if he was real. I smiled. "What ever should I name you?" I watched the boy tilt his head. "I'm your mother." The boy was confused, I kept smiling. Appearance of a nine year-old, mentality of a new born. I gave him one last pet on the head before standing. "I'll get you some clothes, just stay right here, okay?"

It felt good to finally have someone to talk to, to have someone who can see me...I left with high hopes...

~ * ~

...but what I found when I had returned, was heartbreak.

I lay down on the rock and cried. I don't know how long I've searched, nor do I care, I've looked everywhere! Everywhere! And I've found nothing! No lead, no trace, no nothing. I looked up, eyes red from crying, I couldn't glare...I couldn't hate...I was just...empty...

"I've looked everywhere! I beg of you, return my son to me! I'll do anything! But please! Return him to me!" I just sat there, once the picture of sheer curiosity, innocence and brightness, now a broken rag doll. Unable to hate, unable to blame, only able to despair and plead. I can feel as my tears kept falling, dripping onto the rock, creating perfect circles. "I'm begging you..." I looked up to the sky, there was nothing left, I have searched everywhere in Tougenkyou...my eyes widened as a realization dawned on me...the heavens!

~ * ~

Soon I was above the clouds, where the gods live. Then I sensed it, the familiar aura of my loved one. I ran in the direction it came from, hope rising like a geyser. I ran through hallways, and fields. I stopped, turning another corner, I saw a dark haired man, but I just ran right through him, 

It was an odd experience, I've never completely passed through someone, never anything beyond a hand or maybe a foot. The moment I passed through him, I saw images, images with no particular order, images not belonging to me...maybe it was his memories? Similarly, I felt a certain pull in my mind. After I turned another corner, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I had done something significant.

I came to a halt by a door, that was being thrown open by three Kami. I panted heavily as I passed them and walked into the room, my smile faded and if the gods behind me said anything, I didn't know.

Blood...there was blood everywhere, carpeting the floor below the corpses that lay lifeless on the ground. In the center of all the chaos, was him...

"Iie...you didn't do this...you didn't...you couldn't have..." I walked towards him, in a state of complete denial. "This all started because I left you alone...I shouldn't have done that...I'm sorry. Let's go home..." But he couldn't hear me...and when he looked in my direction, I felt the shattered pieces of my heart was grinded into dust. His golden eyes were looking right through me...

"Iie..." I whispered as the world became dead to me. "Iie..." I tried in vain, hoping that this was all a horrible nightmare, and praying that I'd wake up. "IIE!!"

~ * ~

"Son Goku...you have committed a high offence-..." I screamed for them to stop, but my voice was not heard. "You will be locked in the depths of Mt.Go(something)-..." Tears were cascading down my face as I tried to stand in front of my child, as if to protect him, but it was no use. "All your memories of heaven and anything before that will be erased." I can hear my child struggling now, and I just kept shouting pleads of mercy while tears streamed down my cheeks. They can't...even if I don't know what he had seen or experienced here, but if it wasn't until now that he struggled, it must be important. I figured it has to do with those gods...Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren...and they will come back I can feel it. They were the ones that have preserved my child's sanity until now...they protected him...something I couldn't do...and can never do anymore...

~ * ~

I cried as I watched my child from outside his prison. I watched as his chest rose and fall rhythmically as he slept. I hadn't stopped crying since his 'trial' took place, if it could even be called that. It was unfair...I was standing between him and the spell...but they still took all he had left of his friends and lover. I couldn't even reach my hand in...though it wouldn't have done him any good, since I cannot touch him. He had been tainted, tainted by the blood of a god...or in this case, many gods. When my tears finally subsided, it was already dark. I spared a glance at the full moon...it was just like the night everything had started...

I thought for a moment, if I can put my essence into a rock...

I stood, arms shoulder width apart, as I concentrated. I let my energy gather at my palms, slowly, but surely, a shape began forming. When I saw it forming a shape, I closed my eyes. My eyes remained closed until I felt all energy passage ceased, when they were opened, I was greeted by the sight of my handiwork. It was a staff, a bright red staff with rounded golden ends...the same shad of his eyes. I smiled, quickly muttered an incantation that caused the weapon to turn back into it original form, my essence. It passed through the bars without a problem and hid itself in my child. I smiled, and for the years to come I stood there and watched him, both relieved he was alive, and sad because he felt alone...

~ * ~

I watched as he grieved over the loss of his bird friend, but I couldn't cry...I had long run out of tears. I watched as he tried to reach the bird, but there was nothing I can do to help...nothing I can do to comfort him...nothing I can do to protect him.

~ * ~

Watching the pair descend the mountain, I was hit with puzzlement. He said...he remembers his name...how? As I wondered, a realization struck me like a flying brick...

I couldn't remember my name...

I smiled, and suddenly pulled my hand up and touched my cheeks, only to feel wetness. I really thought I had used up my tears...or were these different? Either way, these were not tears of pain, or sorrow, but tears of joy. In the end, I was able to protect something he holds dear. Maybe...I thought as I watched them, using my gift, he will be able to protect that which **he** holds dear. Either way, I will forever be with him in spirit.

Son Goku, he who can see and understand that which that cannot be seen.

~ * ~

"That's mine ero-kappa!"  
"Who are you calling an ero-kappa you baka saru"

I smiled as I listened to them 'talking', honestly, they could be quite loud sometimes. I looked up at the sky, watching as the clouds rolled by, hanging in a seemingly endless sea of sky...

Endless...does that exists? Is there even a forever? Since nothing can never change...then does that mean there is never a forever? Then...there wouldn't be a never either, since if there was never a forever, then that would be implying that was how it will be forever...I was confusing myself...

Then again...once you've hitch-hiked with these four for over a year, it's hard not to start thinking strange. I let my gaze be drawn back to the visible occupants of the vehicle. You may wonder...why do they always argue...why is it that the one called Sanzo shows his own affection through violence. I smiled secretly, though, even if I had laughed out loud, they wouldn't have noticed, but either way, I smiled because I can clearly see the answer.

They do things like that because they're not normal.

* * *

Yeah!! It's done! It's done! And remember, if you're interested, join the RPG!


End file.
